Red Alert
by Patrice-Sonier
Summary: This is my first post here the story ain't yet complete only the epilogue and first chapter are done and I'm currently working on chapter 2 please tell me what you think about it
1. Epilogue

Epilogue 

**The aftermath**

I was a soldier with the Global Defense Initiatives, our goal was to stop Russia from taking all over the world but with Stalin under Kane hypnosis. Their violence was so great most of us thought we were just heading for a young death. But it's not like if we had a choice we either went or we waited for them to come if Einstein had only known before he went back in time to stop World War 2 from happening damn I hate science I thought at that moment. I was stuck alone with secret information and I had to return to our base but my way was block by some NOD soldier and a few of their tank I would have to wait until night to be able to go back to my base. As I was hiding in the woods near the enemy base I started writing the story you are about to read which is the story of my father Albert Einstein and the story of why everything as change so much in the last few decades


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

**The Albert Experiment**

World War 2 had just ended and Europe was left as a field of destruction all because of one man anger but what if he had never existed what if he had disappear before the carnage started. I was a scientist back then one of the greatest my name is Albert Einstein you probably heard about me most think I'm dead but I'm just hiding afraid to face reality of what Europe has become I'm working with a Russian scientist on a experiment and at the same time trying to discover the way to time-travel maybe if I could find how to go back in time I'll be able to stop all from happening and save millions of life. His name was Nikola Tesla.

We were working on what we called The Black Project time as itself was of essence my colleague Tesla had made an important discovery which we only knew as Tesla Coil and we would use to learn how to make matter invisible to radar. As days went on and more Tesla was use to power up our project we changed it's name to the Philadelphia project witch was commanded by the US government basically the project consisted of taking my theory emc2 and combining this knowledge to Nikola discovery Tesla Coil.

The army wanted to try what we had to this point they decided to try it on a battle ship the USS Eldridge as soon as the beam hit the ship I knew something had gone terribly wrong and after the experiment proved itself concluding the ship was in fact invisible to radar we decided we had to go in and see how everyone felt but as we entered the ship blood was splattered everywhere and most of the crew had vanished into thin air those that were still on it were so badly mutilated that nothing could identified them.

I was forced to rethink about my theory wich would later prove to be a doomed decision on my part. While working on my theory I decided to try another one the one to travel between time period maybe I could stop all that from hapenning World War 2 the disaster we had just did so many innocent had to die. I searched for days and night seeking an answer to how I could travel between time period. I had to go back to before all started I had to stop Hitler from rising in power.

A few months went by with no major breackthough in my researches, I seeked the answer in all form of science. That's when I decided to go back ot my old theories maybe the answer didn't lie in what I didn't know but maybe it was in something I had already found maybe I just had to change any of my formulajust a little to be able to create something new.As I went back to my old ideas it struck me if I could manage to understand Black-holes and the space-time continuum then I could be able to shift back time and I already had the formula for it I just had to find as way to use it in my quest.

Days went on with my research and with every hours that passed I seemed to find more new answers to the question that was confusing me so much until finally I created it the ultimate physic advancment the time-machine.Now I needed to plan every single detail of my expidition I didn't want to fail everything or make it worst that what had already happened and I also needed help for when I was gone thing might go wrong and if anything should happen to me I didn't want Hitler back in our time period by himself.

When I finally found all I needed an assistant wish I could rely on and all the material I would need to build my time machine I started to think more and more and joy started to grow in me soon a million more life would arose all that thanks to my research. Once the machine completed I looked at my assistant and told him that tomorrow would be the day we would make history.

When I awoke in the morning I started dressing myself and wondering where and when should I go back I knew I needed to go back before he become the leader but when exactly, that's when he struck me shortly after he got out of prison that would be the perfect time to aproach him and take his hand.

I started rushing back to the lab because I wanted to start preparing everything very early I can't explain how I felt at that moment but I knew I had to do this quickly. I got there at 8 am it would still be 2 hour before Jacob, my assistant would arrive so I had time to calculate every little detail of this time trip.

It was finally time to go back I told myself that soon everything would be a dream, everything would be what it should've been. I told my assistant to put the power on and slowly the portal started to open, it looked like a big black-hole. I slowly made my way forward untill I was finally just in front of it, fear struck me at that moment but I knew that the only way to ease my guilt over those that died on the USS Elridge would be to stop it from ever happening so I just closed my eyes and jumped in hoping it would work

I hitted the ground violently I think I had miscalculated the landing spot if I hadn't jump I would have surely brocken my leg,I got up slowly pain was exruciating but once up I started walking and trying to remember where exatly I had set my landing and then I saw it in front of me the Berlin prison.

I saw a man walking slowly down the step so I rushed forward and I told him ''Pardon me, Mr. Hitler'' he answered in his noisy voice ''what is it I'm in a hurry''. I grabbed him by the arm and there we went back into the portal and the present wich I hoped would be changed forever.


End file.
